Currently, security wraps form a solid security screen masking an area of the electronics to be protected. Removal of the security wrap is physically difficult due to the manner in which the security wrap is attached to the device, usually by gluing, soldering or encapsulation with a resin material. However, they offer little in the way of tamper resistance or indication of tampering except by visual inspection. Some systems have an alarm circuit which may disable the device or simply give a visual indication that the security wrap has been removed, but there is no detection of an attempt to remove or bypass the security wrap by drilling a hole through it or simply lifting up a corner of the wrap.
In addition, coating with resins or encapsulating the security wrap creates a heavier and thicker construction whilst industry is striving to develop thinner and lighter devices to maximize internal space for more components to add greater functionality into portable electronic devices such as point of sale (POS) terminals and other applications and/or to make the devices smaller and lighter.
Further, for some devices, such as credit card readers, there is a need to operate pre-assembled components of the device, for example curved metal discs known as metal domes for keypad buttons and so it is not feasible to encapsulate or coat the security wrap with resins. Resins create a hard shell that prevents the mechanical operation or tactile feedback of such components. The resin typically forms a permanent coating such that repair of the PCB or components is no longer possible.
Hence there is a desire for a security device that, in conjunction with a adhesive, summarily breaks or damages a conductive circuit, forming part of a security screen, thereby affecting an electrical state change to initiate an alarm, when removal is attempted.